


Purebloods and Laser Guns

by SonnieCelanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cute, Cute Daphne Greengrass, Cute Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass Likes Muggles, Daphne Greengrass Likes Music, F/M, One Shot, Playful Daphne Greengrass, Rare Pairings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnieCelanna/pseuds/SonnieCelanna
Summary: Cornered.Harry was cornered. He had been foolish and gotten himself caught. He could hear Mad-Eye Moody yelling angrily about constant vigilance in his ear already.Daphne cast his weapon aside, and Harry knew. He had no escape.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Purebloods and Laser Guns

Cornered.

Harry was cornered. He had been foolish and gotten himself caught. He could hear Mad-Eye Moody yelling angrily about constant vigilance in his ear already.

His opponent, a blonde haired girl with shimmering blue eyes smirked as she advanced on her prey. He tried to raise his weapon, only to be suddenly caught off-guard as she lunged at him and pushed him up against a wall in the corner.”

“Well hello there, Harry~” Daphne Greengrass giggled with a smug grin, eyes shimmering with delight and mirth. “Didn’t see you there. Oh no wait, I tell a lie! What happened to you being the most alert student at Hogwarts?~”

“Uh… we’re not…in Hogwarts?” He excused lamely, trying not to smile as she started giggling happily. His weapon lay on the ground, having been dropped from the girl lunging at him.

‘Don’t let your guard down, find a way out, don’t get distracted with her very pretty eyes- No! Focus! Ignore that pretty…cute… enticing smile- Ah!’

“Good point.” Daphne grinned, eyeing him up and down and biting her lip. “Now now, what to do with the enemy?”

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance of cutting a deal?” Harry asked, wondering if he couldn’t distract her enough to take her weapon. The blonde giggled and leaned in, making Harry’s eyes widen as she stopped mere inches from his face, able to feel her breath on him.

“Nope, because I already know what I want!” She said with a flash of mischievous excitement in her eyes.

And then she closed the remaining gap between them, pressing her lips to his. She didn’t pull away and once his mind caught up Harry’s own eyes closed as he pushed back into the kiss, the blonde pressing her whole body against him as they kissed passionately, Daphne sucking and nibbling on his lower lip occasionally.

The brain beneath his messy raven hair went blank and haywire, unable to focus on anything but the girl in front of him, the pretty pure-blood Slytherin he had fallen for hard.

Somehow, though he had no idea how he managed, the girl became his girlfriend. He never thought he’d meet a nice Slytherin with all the things he’d heard and seen over the years but he’d been in for a surprise in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

He’d been pleased to see the DA was coming along so well, and then… the first Slytherin had joined. She had approached him and though it had taken a lot of convincing and determination, Harry had eventually relented and let the Slytherin into the group.

There had been a few protests at that from the more outspoken Gryffindors, but those in the other houses who had interacted with the girl encouraged her addition to the group. In the end she managed to not let her near rejection affect her and instead promised to earn their trust.

Harry had still been sceptical until a very… odd conversation. Everyone else had been piling out of the Room of Requirement after a lesson and soon it had just been him and Daphne.

He had asked her what she wanted and he could still hear the question and feel his subsequent confusion to this day.

_ “Who’s Bon Jovi?” _

That had certainly thrown Harry for a loop as a question, but he’d answered it as best he could, admitting Hermione was more likely to know as all Harry knew was that it was a singer, which Daphne seemed to already know.

However, as it would turn out, that question was just to lead into something Harry would have expected from Arthur Weasley, not a pure-blood Slytherin. An interrogation about all sorts of muggle stuff, though the girl focused mainly on music, things such as popular artists, good songs and how to listen to them discreetly.

Finally, through his confusion, he managed to ask why she wanted to know. Daphne had hesitated, before admitting she wouldn’t normally admit it however she trusted Harry to keep it secret due to the way he acted, promising him a painful visit to the hospital wing if he blabbed to anyone else.

As it would turn out, Daphne Greengrass was almost as interested in muggles as the aforementioned Mr. Weasley, though her interests always came down mainly to music, personally loving to sing herself.

The only reason she didn’t pursue this interest was due to an extremely disapproving mother, who refused to let her children have any views on muggles other than that they were worthless. Daphne apparently severely disagreed, but due to her own housemates being likely to attack her in what was supposed to be a safe place, she never took Muggle Studies.

To say Harry had been stunned was an understatement. Knowing what it was like to be so fundamentally opposed to one’s guardians, Harry couldn’t help but sympathize and before either had known it, they had spent most the rest of the day hidden in the Room of Requirement just talking.

Not always about muggles, sometimes about their other interests, yet they had both soon relaxed and Harry’s doubts faded away as he really became friends with the girl.

And these kinds of long conversations began to happen more and more, though not always in the room of requirement. No, instead the two would ‘randomly’ bump into each other in the halls, pretend to have to endure each other’s company as they went to the same place, then ducked into an empty room to talk.

He wasn’t sure when it went from being friends to being more, but soon walking near to each other turned to handholding, sitting near each other turned to cuddling and talking turned to kissing.

They had both fallen for each other at some point, and neither regretted it. Then finally, Harry had a stroke of brilliance as Christmas came around.

It had taken a lot to convince his best friend Ron Weasley to go along with the idea but he eventually relented and agreed to help, while his other best friend Hermione Granger had been more than happy to.

Harry’s plan?

He put his name down for Christmas for the first time in his years at Hogwarts and with the help of the Weasley’s and the Grangers, had Daphne sign up to. Both went to the Weasley’s for the holidays, the Slytherin with a simple disillusionment charm so none of her fellow classmates would recognize her and they met Molly Weasley, who gladly took the two to her home.

Harry of course made sure to nudge his girlfriend in the direction of Mr. Weasley and got them talking about muggles while Harry had taken his time with Mrs. Weasley, explaining his plan in full in person to which she had been happy to help with… After she had finished smothering him and sobbing about how he was growing up so fast. 

It had taken a lot of convincing and a few favours called in but the Grangers were connected up to the Floo network and off Harry and Daphne had gone on the second day, getting to meet the Grangers.

Joan and Harold Granger already knew Harry and had been delighted to see him again, happily talking with him and catching up before he had introduced a surprisingly shy Daphne, who was finally meeting real muggles for the first time in her life.

The shyness didn’t last for long when she realized the Grangers were more than happy to answer questions about themselves and their surroundings and Harry could only watch in amusement as his pretty blonde girlfriend bombarded Hermione’s parents with every single question she could think of.

It was hilarious and adorable.

Then finally, after the Grangers had kindly made sure they’d had a drink first and got some of their energy back, they’d set off into London with a lot of money in hand. With some help from the Weasleys, he’d managed to find he could turn his money into muggle money via a letter to Gringotts with a dab of his blood on the letter.

His finger didn’t like it but it was worth it for the day that came with it, as Harry took Daphne everywhere he possibly could as her early Christmas present. To a karaoke bar to eat and sing, out bowling which had been a great experience even if Harry had fallen on his backside at one point, then to the cinema to see Pocahontas.

Then finally, they’d crossed the street and signed up for an hour at a Laser Quest building, when Daphne had excitedly dragged him over the second he explained what it was. They’d gotten suited up, given their vests and guns and they’d set off on different teams.

Harry only hoped the day was as amazing an experience for her as it had been for him, experiencing all these things for the first time.

Well, based on this very happy and passionate kiss, it certainly had been, his brain managed to realize through the foggy haze of happiness from the kiss.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end and Daphne pulled away with a massive beaming smile, which slowly turned more mischievous. “I love you, Harry~”

His heart skipped a beat. That was the first time they’d said it.

“I love you too.” He said, brain still going haywire. Daphne smirked and pulled her laser gun on him.

“I’m delighted to hear it, especially because all’s fair in love and war~” She giggled right as she shot him, his vest’s lights dying and a beep signalling he was defeated as she walked backwards.

Harry just slid down the wall as she giggled, hearing others coming and turning to run from her enemies. Harry grunted with a stupid smile on his face. “Stupid sneaky Slytherins…”

“Oh you know you love it.” Daphne giggled as disappeared around the corner.

And he did. He  _ really _ did.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr post:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bd/fe/b8/bdfeb840185fc3721897f1da95b7caab.jpg
> 
> Want to talk to me on discord? You can find me at Syber Space (mainly a MHA server):  
> https://discord.gg/aSMswsv
> 
> You may also be able to find me on Epsi's Hoard if you're lucky (Also a MHA server):  
> https://discord.gg/thehoard


End file.
